


Infinite Waves

by raspberry_reef



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Introspection, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Green and Blue have been through several major events together and yet they struggle to hold a normal conservation. This is their journey towards fixing that.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a stand-alone only containing the first chapter, so it's a little bit different (aka has a punchline) from the rest of the story which is more Blue-centric. I love both Green and Blue and Kusaka gave them the hetero-tropey dynamic, for which I will never forgive him.

Blue could be used to describe many things. The deep blue that was the ocean, the blue sky, one’s feelings. All of which were relevant to Green as he leaned over the railing of a ship headed back to Kanto. And then there was his friend Blue.

Or could he even call her that? They were bound by circumstance, and he’d never had a proper conversation with her outside of a world-ending catastrophe. It was a mix of not knowing a lot about her despite being dexholders for five years now, and his own aloof personality. Blue liked Red because he wore his heart on his sleeve. There wasn’t deceit in Red’s words, which probably meant a lot to someone who’d grown up around someone called the Mask of Ice.

He really should have said something before it got awkward. He wondered if Blue could tell he had cared when she fainted from losing her family. And it wasn’t only because he could empathize with her. Red had said it best and with such ease. Meanwhile, Green made a terrible first impression of his concern by rifling through her diary, though he didn’t regret his action. Technically the training at Two Island had also been for her sake, but he’d be lying if he said learning the ultimate technique wasn’t a motivator too. Worst case scenario Blue thought he only went to Two Island to get stronger. 

Green wasn’t sure if any of his actions said  _ I’m doing this because I’d be an asshole otherwise _ , or  _ I’m doing this because I actually care _ , and that alarmed him. 

Even worse, he noticed Blue approaching him from behind. He pretended to be focused on the shallow waves produced by the ship.

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

_ You _ . “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“It’s not your concern.” That came out harsher than he wanted. Why was it so hard to talk like a decent human being?

Blue’s smile wavered. “You’re not sulking?” 

She was probably talking about his loss to Red at the Battle Dome. It always hurt to lose to his rival but Green didn’t give it that much thought. His Pokémon hadn’t recovered during their time as stone and he was the Trainer, not the Fighter. Emerald handing Red a loss more than made up for it.

“No. Are you?”

“Not at all. On the contrary, I think it made my parents spoil me more.”

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that. “...How are they?”

“They’re proud.” She turned towards the sea, looking down at the waves like he was. Was she pretending also? “They’re happy I’m alive and... happy.”

“That’s good.” He replied. “You deserve it.”

He must have said something right since Blue turned back to him with a genuine smile. 

“Thank you,” was all she said with a hint of surprise. He guessed he moved up from  _ probably a jerk _ to  _ potentially a jerk _ .

“Why aren’t you with them now?”

“I can only take so much coddling before it gets weird.” Code word for  _ I’m not used to affection; my only response is to run _ .

“I guess you’re only good at coddling others.” He glanced at Silver, who was being dragged out of the shade of an umbrella by Gold.

Blue laughed. “Green, I didn’t know you were capable of making a joke!”

He frowned. Did he make a joke?

She laughed once more. “One more conversation and I’ll have you making puns.”

“In that case, I’ll be  _ setting sail _ on this conversation.” He deadpanned. Green spun around and walked away for emphasis, heading to the nearest door regardless of where it led. He would have liked to see her reaction, but that might have ruined the moment. 

He ended up in the halls leading to their cabins. Peering out one of the windows, he saw Blue sitting and laughing along with Red on the deck, their speech inaudible from where he stood. He looked away.

* * *

Blue’s jaw dropped.  _ Did he just make a pun? _

Before she could recover, Green had already left as though it never happened. She wondered if Red would believe her if she told him what happened. 

Apparently Red not only believed her, but cackled at the joke. “He really said that?!” Red’s laughter was contagious, and it took Blue a good moment of laughing to be able to respond with a nod.

“I knew there was nothing to worry about. Green sees you as a friend, even if he’s prickly about it.”

Only Red could be so confident. “I suppose you do know him best.” 

Red was the most trusting person Blue had ever known, and it often put Red in unnecessarily dangerous situations. Like the time he didn’t realize the two very suspicious-looking teenagers were pretending to be fascinated with his pokémon so they could steal them (he still owed Blue for that one). Yet for all his misreading of social cues, he claimed to know Green like a book. Green was easily one of the hardest people to read. Blue found his expressions of indifference and annoyance to be identical, meaning she couldn’t ever tell when or if he was bothered by her. 

Both Red and Yellow had attested to Green’s strength, intelligence, and compassion, but Blue had really ever only seen the first two when it came to her, leading her to think he didn’t consider her a dexholder and merely tolerated her because the Professor had deemed her worthy. That theory had been debunked in the last few minutes. 

_ You deserve it _ , she recalled his words. She was so shocked all she could utter was a thank you out of habit. He always said so little that it could mean anything. Technically, everyone deserved loving parents. He could have been simply polite. Or it could mean that Green really did think of her as a friend, as Red so boldly claimed. She decided to go with the latter, but her mind still lingered on the possibility of the former. 

Why did she want to be liked by him in the first place? The answer was actually obvious. She didn’t want to be abandoned, especially by her two closest friends Red and Yellow. And Red’s best friend was Green. Her paranoia toyed with her. What if Green didn’t want to be around Blue anymore and Red went with him? Then Yellow would follow Red and... 

She cut off the train of thought. Deep breaths. That would never happen, she repeated. Red wouldn’t do that. Yellow wouldn’t do that. Over and over until the paranoia receded. But the intrusive thoughts always came back eventually. It was only a matter of time until she drowned.

“Blue, are you okay?” Red had a worried look on his face.

Blue put on her best smile. “Yep! I was just thinking about my family.” She talked about her parents, her pokémon, the cruise meals, anything but herself. 

It always seemed like she was keeping a distance... Maybe one day she could stop feeling like she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue struggles with living with her parents and calls on her friends for comfort.

Blue was tired. She was always so tired nowadays. Tired of running, and tired of staying. The Sevii Islands were beautiful, but they didn’t feel like home. 

Everything had been sunshine and rainbows when she first arrived at her parent’s home. She shared every meal with them and spent countless hours retelling her adventures, talking about her friends, or showing off her pokémon. But stories could only be told so many times, and eventually, their dinner conversations became more mundane or nonexistent. Blue had been asked so many times what her plans for the future were and she never had an answer. 

She spent more and more time outdoors, to the point where she only went home for a meal or a bed to sleep in. This way, she kept trying to regain control over her life, but felt it slip farther and farther away. She watched the waves ebb and flow, wondering if she could ever achieve that natural balance. 

It had been many months since she reunited with her parents. She loved them, of course she did. She spent so many years wondering what they were like, if they missed her as much as she missed them, if they still kept memorabilia of their short time together. They did all those things, but Blue was not the child they expected. She had grown so much faster than they expected. She had to. 

Blue closed her eyes, trying to think of what she missed most. She couldn’t picture her family anymore. Instead, her mind imagined another place, in the past, where she was laughing and throwing paper plates. Telling jokes and giving hugs. It was outside a pizza parlor, whose name Blue couldn’t remember, in Lilycove City, but it had been after they made a pitstop in Hoenn while on the boat taking them to Kanto. It had been her and the people who understood her the most. It seemed so long ago she feared she might have made up some of the details. Did Silver really cry as he hugged her tight to say goodbye? Who was the one who threw the mushroom pizza slice at Gold? Was Yellow the one who told her she would call often?   


That last one made her frown. Knowing Yellow, often could mean once a month, or once a year. It was probably the latter since Blue couldn’t recall talking to Yellow since that day. She decided to call her right then and there. She listened to the buzz of the phone, counting each ring. Three... four... five... 

“Hello?”

“Y-Yellow?”

“Oh, Blue! It’s so nice to hear your voice again. I’m so sorry for not calling. Things have been so hectic,” Yellow went on about the reconstruction of Kanto and all the crap she, Red, and Green had to deal with when they returned. Blue was silent throughout, soaking in the familiarity of Yellow’s voice.

“Ah, sorry! I’m rambling again. So how is being at home, Blue?” she asked. 

Blue didn’t know if she should keep up an act or if she even could. “It’s... fine.” 

“Is everything okay? Are you at home right now? I can hear some wind in the background.”

“Everything’s fine. I went out to get some fresh air.”

“Blue.” Yellow’s tone was unusually stern.

“What is it?”

“I might not be able to read human minds, but I can tell when something’s wrong. We’re friends, aren’t we? You can tell me anything.”

Her friend must have awakened some dormant feelings because Blue wanted to cry. She should have called Yellow a long time ago. Instead, she distanced herself, thinking it would allow her to focus on connecting with her parents. It’s what she should have wanted. Wasn’t family the most important thing? Blue started to laugh.

“Blue, what’s wrong?”

Blue would have replied, but she couldn’t stop laughing. The answer was so obvious. Where she should have been all along.

She wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh Yellow, everything’s better now. Thank you.”

“Um... you’re welcome? Are you all right?” 

“Is now a good time for a visit? I’d like to come back sometime soon.”

“Is that what you wanted? I can get Red to pick you up in Vermillion! We can have a room set up for you right now!” She sounded so excited, and Blue felt a warmth she hadn’t realized she missed after trying to bury her past during her whole time here.

“You don’t need to go so far, I’ll find a hotel in Viridian,” Blue still had some money to her name, and it added up to about 3 nights in a decent hotel. She counted it often.

“Nonsense, I’ll tell him to set up his guest room right now!” She hung up before Blue could respond. Guest room it was. She’d call Red later. 

Later being one hour. Blue was planning to make a stop at home for a meal, but she was so nervous about telling her parents she was leaving. So she called Red.

“Hey, Blue! I heard you were coming back. You know, you could have given me a better heads-up. Now I have to clean my whole house in one night,” Red complained.

“Sorry, Red. Spur of the moment. You understand,” Blue smiled at hearing his voice.

“I know, I know. Have you bought tickets yet? Kinda low of funds so I can’t help you much there.”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you.” She had forgotten about needing a ticket, but if she took the right boat, money wouldn’t be a problem.

“What do you want for dinner? I’m going to ask Green to get some groceries in the morning, so you should tell us what you want soon.” 

Blue started getting nervous again. Of course they’d invite Green, and it would be completely rude of her to exclude him. She felt bad for even forgetting about him, especially now that she was remembering what little she could of their last conversation. They were supposedly friends, but Blue wasn’t exactly close with him like she was with Red or Yellow. 

“He doesn’t have to do that! I’m sure he’s too busy with gym stuff anyway,” Blue felt a mix of guilt and hope at the idea that Green might be too preoccupied to have dinner with them. Good Golems, she was such a mess.

“That’s ridiculous! I’ll drag him out of there if I have to.” She heard a crash in the background. “Oh, I have to go now so send him what you want by tomorrow! See ya later!” Blue couldn’t protest before he ended the call. 

She sighed, scrolling through her contacts for Green’s name. She scrolled right past him on accident, forgetting she had used a default Charmander icon over a picture to represent his contact. Her finger lingered over the call button, and in the end, she threw her Pokégear halfway across the beach. 

She expected to return home without notice, but the lights in the living room were on. She thought she could try to sneak in through her window, but the family Slowpoke saw her and let out a loud yawn. She silently cursed the watch pokémon and glared at it on her way through the front door.

“Blue! Where have you been?” Her mother cried.

“It’s so late out, is everything okay?” asked her father.

Blue put on her best winning smile. “Mummy, Daddy, I have to tell you something...” Deep breath...

“I’m going to Pallet Town. I’m visiting some friends.” 

She saw them look at each other with raised brows.

“Your friends who saved us?” 

Blue nodded. Her parents appeared more relaxed now. 

Her father let out a sigh of relief. “In that case, have fun!” 

“What day will you be returning?”

Blue hesitated. “Um, the truth is... I want to stay in Kanto.” Silence. Strangely enough, her parents didn’t look surprised this time.

“We... saw this coming,” her father stated. He glanced at her mother who had a sad smile.

“Oh, Blue, we’re sorry we made you feel like you had to hide from us.”

“W-What?” She wasn’t expecting this reaction and starting crying uncontrollably when her parents pulled her in for a hug, patting her head and stroking her hair to comfort her. She stood there for a long time, sobbing cathartically as she listened to her parents apologies and encouragement.

She gave them a tearful goodbye the next morning, packed only a medium-sized bag of essentials, and took some extra money that her parents insisted she have. Turning away, she gazed up at the ship that would take her home. To her real home.


	3. Chapter 3

Green double-checked the funds he had received. A solid half a million from the Pokémon Association. It was supposed to be for the gym, but Green didn’t need upgrades at the moment. His hologram dealt with the massive number of children running in with “top-percentage” Rattata and Bill visited often enough for free repairs. 

So he transferred it to his own account. Or rather, he was about to when his Pokégear suddenly rang. 

“Viridian City Gym, Green Oak speaking,” was his automatic reply. Wait this was his personal Pokégear-

“Don’t you sound formal! Anyway, did you get the groceries?” Red answered.

“What groceries?” He checked the time. 4:30 a.m. It was far too early to be going to the market, even if it was open. And far too early for Red to be awake and peppy. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean? It’s Blue, of course!”

“Blue? What about her?”

“Uh, did you forget she was coming back today?” 

“I haven’t heard that. Did she tell you she was coming today?”

“Yeah, she called me and Yellow yesterday. She didn’t call you?” Red’s voice was barely audible at the end. He probably figured Green was about to get angry. But he didn’t. He was disappointed, not at Blue, but at himself. Was he such a bad friend that Blue didn’t want him to know she was visiting? He couldn’t really blame her for that.

“...I’ll send Charizard to deliver some groceries. Tell her I said hi.” Green hung up the Pokégear, cutting off Red mid-retort. He slammed the laptop shut. There was no way he could focus on work now. 

Blue was returning to Pallet Town and didn’t tell him. That could only mean one thing. She hated him. Before he could continue the crashing train of thought, his pokégear rang again. He moved to refuse the call, but saw it was Yellow. Better take this one.

“Hello?”

“Green! I heard everything from Red,” Yellow said. “Blue probably just forgot to tell you, so come say hi to her yourself, all right?” He sighed. Yellow was playing mediator. The fact that he even needed one was enough to say it wasn’t going to work out.

“That’ll make things awkward. It’s fine, enjoy your dinner. I’ll talk to her tomorrow or something.”

“It’ll be awkward if you’re not there! You and Blue are friends and we’re all going to eat together tonight!” Yellow demanded.

“What if she doesn’t see it that way?”

“What?”

“What if she doesn’t think I’m a friend? We barely talk as it is.”

“Then talk to her now! She should still be on the boat.” She hung up. 

He groaned. Of all the logical things for her to say. She was right, as usual. Sighing, he made a mental checklist of possible responses so that he wouldn’t make Blue hate him even more. Or maybe she wouldn’t pick up at all.

He dialed Blue. The discrete ringing was suffocating. Three. four.  _ click _ ! No answer. He grimaced. She really did hate him.

* * *

_ Crap!  _ Why did she do that?! Sure, she didn’t want to talk to a probably very angry Green at the moment, but she should have at least had the decency to pretend she simply hadn’t been able to pick up the pokégear at the moment. 

Pushing down her fears, she tried to call him back, but couldn’t bring herself to press the button. She made Jiggly do it instead. She forced a smile. It would help with what she was about to do.

“Hi, Green! I’m  _ so  _ sorry, I didn’t mean to hang up. It was a misclick.” 

“Oh, okay. So... you’re returning today?” He asked.

Of course he’d get right to the point. However, he sounded less angry than Blue thought he would. He actually sounded... anxious.

“Haha, yes I am! Did I not tell you? It must have slipped my mind. I’ve been so excited about going back and seeing my friends and-”

“Blue.” 

Crap, did he see through her? She thought she was convincing enough, but she was also out of practice. She held her breath.

“...Is there something you want to tell me?...I can take it.”

Blue was shocked into silence. What did he mean by that? Her voice faltered. “W-what do you mean?”

“I’ll stay out of your way while you’re here if that’s what you want.” 

“W-what?!” Did he think... she was trying to avoid him? Well, he was half right, but he shouldn’t have been thinking it! “I’m not trying to avoid you!” 

“...you aren’t?”

“No! We’re... friends, right? Friends don’t avoid each other.” Her act was all gone now, and her voice was shaking.

“Right...” He sounded so quiet. “So... how long are you staying?”

She hadn’t told any of them she wanted to stay near Pallet Town permanently. She couldn’t live in Red’s house forever and was waiting until dinner to tell them of her plans to get a job and stay in Viridian. But she might as well get it out of the way so it wouldn’t become a disastrous scenario in which Green found out she lied.

“Um... forever?” She didn’t hear Green respond right away.

“Oh... then you’re going to live with Red?” he asked.

“No, I’ll figure something out. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m used to living on my own!” Blue mentally punched herself. Why did she say that?! Now Green probably thought she was planning on living in a tree in Viridian Forest or something like that. 

“Uh, I won’t argue if that’s what you want, but I don’t think Red or Yellow will be too happy.”

“I’ll tell them later, haha... Let’s keep this our little secret, okay?” She didn’t have to be in Green’s office to know he frowned at that. 

“Okay... take care.” He hung up the phone, and Blue released a sigh loud enough to rival that Slowpoke. Talking to him was like walking on eggshells. In a lava pool. But this time, he sounded careful, for lack of a better word. Like he was the one walking on burning eggshells. She felt even worse for not calling  _ and  _ for using her fake voice on him.

She distracted herself with recreational activities for several hours until the ship signaled their arrival at Vermillion Harbor. Leaning over the railing, she searched for Red’s telltale hat or Pika on his shoulder. She found him sticking out like a sore thumb and hugged him.

“Ah, it’s so good to see you Red!” 

“You too! Now, let’s go!” He sent out Aero.

“Whoa, what’s the rush? Why don’t we grab something to eat first?” 

Red looked deflated, but he hid it as best he could (meaning it was very visible). “Oh, okay. But make it quick!” Blue arched an eyebrow.

They spent a total of twenty minutes in Vermillion before Red hassled her to get to Pallet Town. He spent most of it gobbling a meal, only communicating with nods and shakes.

Blue questioned him on their way to Pallet Town. “Red, what’s got you all excited?”

“Er, isn’t it obvious? You’re back!” 

“Red, you’re a terrible liar. What’s happened?”

“Nothing! Just, trust me, okay?” He smiled one of his signature Red smiles and Blue couldn’t help but let him win this one.

They passed over Viridian City and soon enough, Pallet Town was in view. But Blue didn’t get to see much of it because Red stopped right in front of her. Ririri flapped her limbs quickly to stop herself from bumping into him.

“Red, what are you doing?!” 

Red dangled from Aero on one arm to use his other arm to grab something from his back pocket. “Blue, put this on!” He handed over a piece of cloth.

“This is a blindfold. Red, it’s not a surprise if I know where I’m going.”

“Hey, I said trust me, remember? Now put on the blindfold and we can keep going.”

Blue rolled her eyes and covered her eyes. “Okay, can we go now?”

“Yep! Ririri, follow me, okay?”

Blue felt her Jigglypuff start moving again, and resigned herself to the shadows. But only for two minutes. Ririri deflated to her normal size, allowing Blue to feel the ground again. Even with her blindfold on, she could tell she was in Pallet Town. The place had a unique aura that she could never forget. 

But the noise was unusual. It was too quiet.

“Okay, you can take it off now!”

She removed the blindfold and gasped. There were stacks of wood and metal in front of a foundation in construction. It was nowhere near done, but she could tell it was meant to be a house. She saw workers smiling at her but frozen in the middle of their work so that they wouldn’t give their presence away. One of them placed their clipboard on a box and walked over to her.

“You must be Blue! I’m in charge of building your new house, so if you got any questions, bring ‘em to me!”

“M-my new h-house?”

The foreman saw Blue was confused and scratched the side of their head. “You’re not the one who ordered this?” They went over to their clipboard to double-check the owner’s name.

“N-No!” She looked at Red, who was whistling to himself. “Red! Did you buy this house?!”

“Haha, no... I don’t have that kind of money.” Red had a sheepish grin. “I saw all the hullabaloo and asked these guys what was going on. They said they were building a house for someone named Blue, and that it was supposed to be a surprise. I assumed your parents bought it for you.”

“My parents don’t have this kind of money either!”

“Oh. Then I have no idea who bought it.”

The foreman returned. “Well, I got an order this mornin’ to come here and build a house. It was so early I figure it was a prank until next thing I know, I got half a million transferred to ma’ business!”

“HALF A MILLION! Who sent it?!” exclaimed Red and Blue.

“I was curious ma’ self but the sender hadn’t a name! Lookie here,” the foreman showed them a device with the bank transfer data.

“The Pokémon Association? Why would they buy you a house?” Red asked.

Blue wasn’t as clueless. “I have to go. I’ll see you and Yellow in a little bit!” She climbed back on Ririri and headed to the Gym.

\--

She entered the Viridian City Gym through one of the back doors. The lock was outdated and wasn’t hard to pick. You would think Green would have bought better security, especially with so many youngsters running amok.

From a vantage point near the stairs, she could see Green pacing back and forth in his office. He seemed to be talking to himself and would be too distracted to notice her approaching. She waltzed across the window in plain sight and he didn’t even turn his head. 

She opened the unlocked door, waving awkwardly to the unsuspecting gym leader.

“Blue!” 

“Hi, Green.” 

“...How long have you been here?”

“Enough to see you have a very engaging conversation with yourself.” Blue could almost laugh at his reddening expression if it weren’t for the reason she was here. 

“Why aren’t you at Red’s house?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know why!” Blue crossed her arms. She shouldn’t have sounded angry standing two feet from the man who just bought her a freaking house (she was indeed extremely grateful), but that’s how it went with them.

He ran a hand through his hair. “I was going to tell you at dinner, but I guess you’re too smart for that. You said you wanted to stay here, and I figured friends don’t let friends sleep in the forest.” And then he added, “Unless that friend is Yellow.”

He finally looked her in the eye and panicked at the sight of Blue trying to hold back tears. “Umm... is the house not enough? I’ll visit. Often if you want. Or not at all. Blue please don’t cry-”

Blue cut him off by embracing him. She muffled a ‘thank you’ into his sleeve and heard a mumbled ‘you’re welcome’ in return. She laugh-cried when Green gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder instead of hugging her back. Had it always been this simple?

\--

Red and Yellow were pleasantly surprised to see Blue and Green at the door. They shared a similar secretive smile, but Red and Yellow were too relieved and excited to take notice. 

That night with the four of them trying desperately not to burn down Red’s house while making dinner was the happiest Blue had been in a long time. Blue’s life was no longer give and take, a compromise. Life was as it always should have been: infinite waves.


End file.
